


Floating in blue

by Lilibet



Series: October 2020 prompts [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Unhappy Ending, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: Everything is blue.His hair, his eyes, his robes.Qui-Gon is dripping like a saturated sunrise, and he’s a masterpiece even with his ragged edges.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949062
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Floating in blue

**Author's Note:**

> For the flufftober 2020 day 9 prompt "monochromatic", but it's...very much not fluff, sorry XD
> 
> Heavily inspired by the song Colors by Halsey.

Everything is blue.

His hair, his eyes, his robes.

Qui-Gon is dripping like a saturated sunrise, and he’s a masterpiece even with his ragged edges.

But Obi-Wan’s tearing through the pages and the ink because he’s covered in colour too, where he pulls apart at the seams.

Qui-Gon pushes his hands to his abdomen, and Obi-Wan tries to be good. He tries to do what Qui-Gon is telling him, to stay awake, to keep talking, to stay alive.

He wants to be good.

Hasn’t he been good, Qui-Gon?

He doesn’t think he gurgles out the question, but he must because Qui-Gon desperately tells him he is, that he’s the light in his life and he needs to stay awake.

And he wants to, but grey is creeping in at the edges of his vision and he frowns. He likes the blue, it reminds him of Qui-Gon, and he doesn’t want it to go.

It sparkles at him now, like stars in the night sky, as tears track down Qui-Gon’s face. Even though it’s sad, the wetness of his eyes makes the colour that much more beautiful.

He smiles, and Qui-Gon chokes out a sob.

He doesn’t mean to make Qui-Gon sad, but the solution was obvious, wasn’t it? The world shouldn’t be without Qui-Gon Jinn, without his calm and steadying presence, his wisdom and experience.

It only makes sense.

The grey keeps encroaching on the blue until all Obi-Wan can see is Qui-Gon’s eyes, and even then, they’re swallowed up.

Until everything is grey.

His hair, his eyes, his robes.

His dreams.

So many things he wishes he’d done, words he wishes he’d said before. He raises an arm with the last of his strength, traces a fingertip down Qui-Gon’s wet cheek.

He’s so devoid of colour, now.

But that’s okay. Qui-Gon is bright enough for the both of them.

He smiles.

And floats away on the blue waves of his oblivion.


End file.
